Christmas With the Lab Rats
by incendiary-wit
Summary: Based off Bree's "What's Santa?" comment, Leo and Tasha insist upon a proper Christmas for Adam, Bree and Chase. This is a bunch of scenes from that Christmas season, which can be read as one shots or as a chapter story. Contains Chase/Adam, so if you don't like, skip those chapters (will have a slash level 1-5 at the beginning of each)
1. Mistletoe

Slash Level: 5

"Someone needs her Christmas kiss," Mr. Davenport grinned as he held some sort of plant over Tasha's head. "The power of mistletoe compels you."

Tasha giggled and kissed her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Adam tilted his head in confusion as he watched the scene from the kitchen.

The couple slipped away upstairs and Adam walked over to Leo, who was busily threading cranberries onto some string.

"What did your mom and Mr. Davenport just do?" He asked as he dropped onto the couch next to his youngest brother.

Leo shook his head. "Bought my future therapist a new vacation house."

At Adam's blank stare, the younger boy continued.

"Big D and Mom just kissed under the mistletoe. It's a Christmas thing. I myself carry extra sprigs this time of year," Leo beamed, "all the better for giving the ladies an excuse to mack on The Leo."

Adam continued to stare, not understanding.

Leo sighed. "If you have a thing of mistletoe," he dug into his pocket and produced a plant just like the one Mr. Davenport had, "that means whoever is standing under it with you has to kiss you."

"Okay, I get it," Adam nodded. He pointed. "Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure," Leo handed it over. "You have someone you want to kiss?" He paused and regarded the older teen. "It's not me is it?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope. Wrong tiny brother." With a megawatt grin, he clapped Leo's shoulder. "Thanks."

As he hurried off to the lab, Adam missed it as Leo rubbed his shoulder and whispered 'wrong tiny brother?' to himself.

Arriving in the lab, Adam was happy to see things were as he expected: Bree was readying for a date with Ethan and Chase was tapping away at one of Mr. Davenport's computers.

"Ethan and I are going tree shopping at what he calls a 'Christmas farm'." Bree clapped her hands. "I think it's like a mall for trees."

"But there's trees all around, why would you need to go somewhere special for them?" Adam asked.

Bree shrugged.

Chase spoke without lifting his eyes from the console in front of him. "It's Christmas tradition to cut down an evergreen tree, bring it home and decorate it." His eyes lifted to look at Adam. "Didn't you wonder why Leo was stringing cranberries onto fishing wire?"

"Oh," Adam nodded as the light dawned, "I just thought he was making us all edible necklaces."

His brother gave him a look that was both amused and fond at the same time. It did funny things to Adam's heart.

Bree's phone beeped. "Ethan's here; I gotta go!" She gave herself one more look in her compact mirror and waved a quick goodbye to her brothers before scurrying to the elevator.

Chase had put his attention back on the computer screen he was looking down at.

"What're you doing?" Adam asked, coming to stand beside Chase.

His brother looked up and smiled. "I am fast becoming the world's leading expert on Christmas traditions around the world. Did you know in England, 'Father Christmas' leaves presents at the foot of each child's bed? Or that in Germany, kids leave their shoes out for Santa to leave presents in?" He paused. "Though in your case, you'd want to provide Santa with some nose plugs."

Adam nodded to acknowledge the logic in that. "I learned a Christmas tradition too," he smiled, holding the mistletoe Leo had given him over Chase's head.

When the younger teen didn't move, Adam frowned. With a mighty flourish, he waved the plant over Chase's head like a magician.

Chase's eyes widened. "Is that mistletoe?"

"Yeah," Adam sighed, "but I think it's a dud. Leo told me that it makes whoever you're standing with kiss you."

"You," Chase's word came out slowly, "wanted... to kiss me? Under the mistletoe?"

Adam nodded. "I think Leo has a whole bunch, I'll just go find one that works. I'll be right-"

He turned to head back up to the living room, but Chase's hand had grasped his arm to prevent him.

Even Chase looked surprised at how quickly he'd moved, but he didn't let go. His mouth opened and closed a few times, making him look like a fish. An adorable, adorable fish. Finally he asked, "Why?"

"I told you, this one isn't working." Sometimes Adam wondered about how smart his brilliant brother really was.

"No, I mean why do you want to kiss me?"

Adam smiled. "Well, Mr. Davenport and Tasha were kissing because they love each other. I love you."

Chase's hand tightened on Adam's forearm. "You mean as a sibling, right?" At Adam's eyebrow raise, Chase clarified. "Like how you love Bree or Leo?"

"Ohhhh," Adam said, understanding Chase's question. He shook his head, smiling brightly. "Nope. I love you way more than that."

For a long moment, Chase was silent. Adam was about to pull his arm free, reluctantly because he liked Chase touching him, when the other boy whispered, "I thought it was just me."

Adam rolled his eyes. "It is just you I feel like this about. I just said that." Seriously, Chase could be so dumb sometimes.

"No, I thought I was the only one..." he stopped and looked away, "I didn't think you loved me too. Not the same way I love you." As if he'd come to a decision, Chase grinned up at his brother. "Try the mistletoe one more time."

With a smile on his face he would have bet was even brighter than Mr. Davenport's had been, Adam raised his other arm.

At the same time, Chase used his grip on Adam to pull his big brother closer until their mouths were pressed together.

Adam let out a happy sound and pressed Chase back into the console as he lowered his mistletoe arm to wrap around the other boy's waist.

Chase's own arms came up and looped around Adam's neck, the two of them pressed as close together as they could get.

When breath became an annoying necessity, Adam pulled back and looked at Chase's beaming face. "The power of mistletoe compels you."

Chase laughed and brought Adam's head back down for another kiss.

Leo, who had of course sneaked down after Adam, crept back to the elevator. As he rose up to the main level of the house he shook his head. "My future therapist is gonna be even richer than Mr. Davenport."


	2. Letters To Santa

Slash level: 2 (very broad references)

"How much more shopping do we have to do?" Leo sighed as he hefted a shopping bag over his shoulder. "We have been at this mall for three hours. Three cinnamon roll-less hours, people!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "We've got presents for Mr. Davenport and Tasha, Bree's got something for Ethan-"

"A nose hair trimmer," the girl in question exclaimed brightly.

"Right," Chase said. "The last thing we need is-"

"Oh look!" Adam grabbed Chase's shoulder and pointed to the department store ahead of them. "It says 'Come write letters to Santa'. Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Bree smiled. "I can ask for those noise-canceling headphones and matching eye mask." She shot a look at her brothers; Chase blushed. "I want the purple ones with the rhinestones," she clapped her hands.

"I wonder if Santa could bring me a tiny cannon for Horatio the Hedgehog Cannonball," Adam said. "I'm going to make the world's first hedgehog circus."

Chase beamed. "Maybe Santa will bring me the new Arithmitech calculator. It can do equations with imaginary numbers." He let out a nerdy giggle.

The other three teens stared at him.

"What? I like math!"

"Let's go," Adam tugged Chase's and Bree's arms and they jogged over to the little red desk.

Leo followed slowly. "You guys," he said when he caught up with them, "this is for little kids."

"Why?" Bree asked, underlining 'noise-canceling' in her letter three times.

"Because only little kids write to Santa. Why do you think the mailbox here is so tiny?"

Adam fielded that one. "Duh. Because the elves are the ones who get the mail, obviously. Santa's way too busy with the list. There's a lot of people in the world. Chase, how do you spell 'hedgehog'?"

Chase held up a hand as he finished his letter. "There!" He folded it up and leaned over Adam, cross-legged on the floor. "Let me see." He fixed the spelling and Adam folded it.

Bree signed hers with a heart as the 'o' in Davenport. "Done!" She collected the letters and dropped them into the little mailbox.

"Well, well, well, look at the Davendorks," a sneering voice preceded Trent's sneering face, surrounded by a gaggle of football players. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Writing letters to Santa," Adam answered. "We're done if you want to write yours."

Trent scoffed. "Santa? You babies still believe all that Santa junk?"

The three bionics exchanged looks. "What do you mean?" Bree asked.

The football player laughed. "Santa's not real, losers."

"Yes, he is," Adam said. "Tell him, Leo."

All attention turned to the youngest, who looked uncomfortable. "Well," he began.

At the crushed look on the faces of his step-siblings, Leo made up his mind. With more courage than sense, he turned to the football players. "Of course, Santa's real. These guys are just such jerks they probably haven't gotten presents from Santa since they could talk, that's why they think he doesn't exist." This was probably social suicide, but he wasn't going to side with the jocks over his new family. "C'mon, guys," he led the bionics away from the store, trying to ignore the shouted comments of "Losers! Freaks! Babies!"

Chase turned back and shouted, "Come say that to our faces!"

Adam took a fighting stance and Bree got into sprinting position.

"Chase, what are you-" Leo was cut off by the shrill alarm bells of the store's security system. He stared as a mall security guard found watches in all of the football player's jeans. "Did you guys do that?"

Bree looked at Chase. "You used your telekinesis, didn't you?"

Chase nodded smugly, a small wince on his face.

Adam reached out and put his hands over Chase's ears, grinning back when his brother flashed a grateful smile at him. The youngest bionic may have trained himself to withstand the sound of the school bell, but the mall security system was much shriller.

The four teens walked away from the spluttering jocks and unamused mall cops.

"Hey," Leo said, "before you saw the letters to Santa station, you said we still had one thing left on our list. What is it?"

Chase grinned. "Cinnamon rolls at the food court."

Leo pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

"Oh no!" Adam suddenly exclaimed.

The other three turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"Leo didn't get a chance to write his letter," Adam said.

Leo smiled. "It's cool. I already got three of the most awesome gifts anyone could ask for."

Adam's eyes widened. "Oh, did you get three hedgehogs? Can I borrow them for the circus?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "He means us, Adam."

"Oh." The tall teen hugged Leo tightly and lifted him off the ground. "So, I don't need to get you anything?"

"Air would be nice," Leo squawked as Adam's super-strength squeezed his lungs.

Sheepishly, Adam put Leo down and everyone moved in for a hug.

Leo pulled back. "Okay, okay, enough mushy stuff. There's a cinnamon roll as big as my head and it's got our names on it!"

The bionic teens raced off, Bree winning of course, as Leo fired off a quick text to Mr. Davenport. 'Santa' was going to get them exactly what they asked for in their letters.


	3. Chirstmas Cookies

(Slash Level: 1 for most of it, 5 for the last fourth of so)

"I have a little surprise for you all," Tasha grinned, arms behind her back.

Adam brightened, "Oh! Is it a clown that makes balloon animals under water?"

Everyone stared blankly.

"Nooooo," Tasha said. She brought her arms around front and thrust fabric at each of the bionic teens in the kitchen. "I made you each an apron with your name on it!"

"Oh, I love it," Bree said, hugging her apron to her chest.

Adam looked at his and smiled, "Now I won't have to worry about forgetting my name anymore."

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "Is that likely?"

"It's happened before," Chase said as he put his apron over his head and tied the strings in the back before tying Adam's as well.

Leo came up from the lab and sauntered into the kitchen. "Is it Christmas cookie time, Mom?"

Pulling out a fourth apron from under the counter, Tasha handed it to Leo.

"Yes!" Leo put the apron on. "Peanut butter blossom time! Now, I don't want to brag, but I am the fastest Hershey's kiss unwrapper in the WORLD!" He took his superhero stance, one fist by his neck, the other held aloft in the air.

"What are peanut butter blossoms?" Bree asked.

Tasha shook her head, saddened at the normal childhood that her stepkids didn't get to have. "They are peanut butter cookies with a Hershey's kiss in the middle."

"And then there's chocolate chip cookies, brownies, pecan fingers, and the jewel of the Christmas cookie season: Christmas gems," Leo was staring into space, dreamily.

Bree scrunched up her nose. "Leo, wipe the drool."

Tasha clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, Bree why don't you and I get started on the pecan fingers; Chase and Adam, you start the brownies," she handed them a recipe card. "Follow it to the letter. Leo, chocolate chip cookies are yours and start unwrapping the kisses for the peanut butter blossoms. Once we've got those all going, we can make the Christmas gems."

Soon, Bree was rolling pecan cookies into powdered sugar and Chase was mathematically slicing brownies into perfect squares while fending Adam's hands away from the treats. Leo put the last tray of chocolate chip cookies into the oven and spun around with a smile.

Tasha put a box of spice cake mix and some eggs down on a free space of the counter.

"Bree, I need some counter space, could you clean up-"

With a rush of wind, all the dirty dishes were suddenly piled high and sparkling.

"-Thank you," Tasha smiled. "Anyway, I'll mix up the dough, Adam, you roll it out, Chase, you use the cookie cutters and Bree can mix up the frosting."

"And I will decorate!" Leo exclaimed.

Tasha shook her head. "Leo... Adam, Bree, and Chase need to decorate the cookies and make some Christmas memories."

Davenport arrived just as the first tray of spice cookies came off the rack. "What smells so good?"

"I took a shower yesterday," Adam preened.

Tasha accepted a 'hello' kiss from her husband and answered, "We're making Christmas cookies. The kids are going to decorate them with red and green frosting."

"And sprinkles," Leo interjected. "Don't forget the sprinkles."  
"Oh what are these?" Adam asked, taking a handful of red candies from a bowl.

"Adam, don't!" Tasha called.

Adam had already put the whole handful into his mouth and chewed. "These are..." he trailed off, waving his hand in front of his mouth. "Hot! Hot!"  
"Red Hots, actually," Leo answered.

Chase ran to the fridge and pulled out the milk. "Here, milk binds to the capsaicin in spicy foods and loosens it from taste buds so-"

"Just give him the milk!" Bree said.

Chase did and Adam drank down the whole carton.

"You okay?" Chase asked when Adam finished.

The older teen nodded. "That was fun! I wanna do that again."

He reached for the bowl of Red Hots, which Davenport grabbed just in time. "No! If you do that... there won't be enough for the cookies."

"Here," Chase handed Adam a small spatula and a tub of butter cream frosting that had been mixed with green food colouring, "how about we frost the cookies and Leo and Bree can put the sprinkles on?"

As the teens worked on decorating, Tasha switched the done cookies in the oven out for ones that still needed to be baked, Davenport at her side to hand her oven mitts when necessary.

"Done!" Leo announced, placing the last Red Hot on a reindeer cookie's nose.

"When can we eat them?" Chase asked, hungrily eying the baked goods.

Tasha shooed them out of the kitchen. "No one eats the cookies yet. We leave a plate out for Santa on Christmas Eve and eat ours after dinner on Christmas Day."

Bree pouted, "We have to wait two whole days?"

"I'm hungry," Adam complained.

"You're always hungry," Leo replied. "You're like a one-man black hole."

Tasha was already putting the cookies into various tins and containers. "You will all live a couple days without cookies."

Leo frowned. "She does this every year. The trick is to forget how awesome they taste."

The three bionic teens stared at him.

"Which will be easy for you as you've never tasted them," he finished.

"Let's go out for dinner," Davenport announced. "We can stop for ice cream on the way home to get your minds off it." He looked at his family: Chase had frosting in his hair, Bree had powdered sugar down the front of her jeans, Adam had a chocolate streak on his cheek, and Leo was doused in sprinkles. "But maybe you guys clean up first."  
Leo headed up to his room and the bionic teenagers headed down to the lab. Chase programmed the cleaning cycles to end with a clothing change and they all hopped into their capsules.

"We need to get this thing to figure out hairspray," Bree said as she stepped out, heading straight for her hairbrush.

Adam sniffed himself. "Man, two showers in one week. I smell like coconuts."

"You smell really good," Chase said, tilting his brother's head down for a kiss. He pulled back, frowning. "Adam, why do you taste like a cookie?"

The oldest lab rat grinned sheepishly and ducked behind the capsule console before popping back up with a handful of the Christmas gems. "I hid these in my apron pocket while we were making them."

Bree and Chase grabbed at the cookies, each getting two leaving one more for Adam.

"Hang on," Chase said before his siblings could bite into the sweets. "These are our first Christmas cookies ever. We really should wait and have that experience with Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport."

A brief pause hung in the room.

"I already ate one," Adam said.

"I'm not waiting," Bree added.

"Yeah, I stopped believing that halfway through the sentence," Chase grinned as they devoured the Christmas gems, mouths full of spice cookie and frosting.

Bree moaned, "Oh my god, these are amazing."

"I think my taste buds are throwing a party," Chase said.

Adam just beamed the entire time.

Mr. Davenport came down to the lab and they all stopped chewing instantly. "You three ready to go?"

Bree nodded, waiting until he turned his back to swallow. "That was close. Race you up!" She super-speeded away.

Chase held Adam back when the bigger teen started to run after their sister. "Chase, what-"

"I want just one more taste," Chase said, grinning up at his brother.

"We could steal some more later," Adam said. At Chase's raised eyebrow, he said, "Ohhhhhhhhh, you mean kissing. Yeah," he leaned down and kissed Chase, arms coming to wrap around the smaller boy's waist, "let's do that."


	4. Is Santa Bionic?

Slash Level: 1 (but the next chapter will be a definite 5)

As Donald Davenport looked at the three faces of the bionic kids, he remembered why he'd never told them about Santa before. How could they, raised amongst science, understand such a fantastical thing as a man who delivered untold numbers of toys to all good children in one night while riding around with flying reindeer? Adam would be lost two sentences in, Bree would wonder why Santa couldn't be a girl, and Chase would over-think things like he always did. In the end, he gave them 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' and a Little Golden book called "Santa's Toy Workshop".

"What?" Adam's brows knit together.

"Mrs. Claus must be working around the clock to feed all those elves while Santa plays around with reindeer and toys," Bree huffed. "Would it kill him to bake a quiche?"

"That's impossible," Chase said.

"What's impossible?" Davenport sighed. Never let it be said, he didn't know those kids.

Chase threw his arms up. "Everything! Even working around the clock, you'd need untold numbers of helpers in order to make enough toys for every child in the world to get what's on their Christmas list. I mean, a bike alone would take the better part of a week to make. And where do they get the raw materials? The books didn't mention what natural resources they have at the North Pole or what countries they trade with for parts. Not to mention that even with a high-speed mode of transportation, there's no way to visit every house in the world in one night. And don't get me started on how an old man could carry a bag big enough to carry all the toys. I've seen you struggle lifting twenty pound dumbbells."

Davenport was about to defend himself, 38 was hardly old, when Bree shook her head. "Seriously, I think Mrs. Claus deserves a vacation."

Adam had gone into the game room and returned with a jigsaw puzzle and a couple video games. "I checked the boxing gloves you gave me last year too. None of these say they were made at the North Pole."  
Davenport frowned. "You're not meant to take it all so seriously."

"Why not?" Bree asked.

"Because... because," Davenport grasped for a way to explain magic to the teens. Their viewpoint on magic was scientifically based, that everything had a reasonable explanation and fairy tales were just stories. But he couldn't tell them Santa wasn't real when they'd just found out who he was. Leo had even stood up to jocks at the mall to help the bionic kids keep their faith in Santa intact.

"Is Santa bionic?" Chase asked, head tilted in contemplation.

Pausing, Davenport thought it through. "Yes. That's exactly it. Santa's bionic. "Strong enough to carry enough toys for everyone," he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Fast enough to deliver them in one night," he tucked Bree against his shoulder. "And smart enough to know exactly what each kid most wanted and whether they are deserving," his other arm brought Chase into the embrace.

"Are we deserving?" Adam asked.

"Of course you are, all of you," Davenport tightened his grip on the kids. "I bet anything Santa already got your letters and has finished making all your gifts." Because they are hiding in shopping bags in Tasha's sewing room, he thought.

"I want to race Santa!" Bree exclaimed.

"I wanna arm-wrestle him," Adam added with a fist pump.

"I want to discuss his economic strategy. I mean, the man's obviously a business master," Chase grinned.

Davenport pouted. "Hey!" He shook his head. "Santa comes after you fall asleep. That's his deal. You can't catch him."

Bree frowned. "The man in 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' did."

"He's an adult," Davenport scrambled. "Only adults are allowed to see Santa. Privilege of adulthood." But the teens weren't listening to him anymore.

Chase and Adam were discussing the best places to hide so they could surprise Santa and Bree was running back and forth to the living room, clocking her time.

Davenport smiled to see his kids... the kids so excited about Santa. He was so grateful Tasha and Leo had come into their lives and made him see the teens as more than experiments.


	5. Just Put a Ribbon in Your Hair

Slash Level: 5 (making out and handjobs, don't like, feel free to skip this chapter) Again, heavy slash in this chapter along with M-rated activities.

"No no no no no!"

Bree woke up from sleeping on the couch (and how weird was it to sleep lying down?) to Chase's freaked out whispers. "What's wrong?"

Chase looked up from where he was bent over what looked like a necklace. "It's broken," he whimpered.

"What's broken?" Bree asked, sitting up.

As an answer, Chase held up the necklace. There was a pendant attached to it, or at least, there had been.

"What is... was it?" Bree stepped carefully over Adam, still snoring on the floor, wrapped in his and Chase's sleeping bags.

"It's supposed to be a miniature holographic photo album, designed to bring up 3D images of the photographs." Chase took the oval-shaped pendant off. "I downloaded pictures of Adam and me into this chip and it was going to be Adam's Christmas present. But look," he handed Bree the chip, which lost a couple pieces as he passed it over, "it overloaded and fried itself! Now I don't have a Christmas present for Adam," Chase dropped his head into his hands.

After a moment, Bree heard soft hiccuping sounds. She placed a hand on Chase's shoulders and realized it was shaking. "Chase?"

Chase lifted his head and there were tears on his cheeks. "I don't have a Christmas present for Adam. He's my brother and my... and I don't have a present for him!"

Bree pulled her brother into a hug. "It'll be okay. You can add your name to the new meat backpack I got him."

"No, I have to give him a great present that's just from me." Chase shook his head. "With the new facet to our relationship-"

"-You're dating him, just say you're dating him," Bree rolled her eyes.

Chase ducked his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. "He's my brother. You're not supposed to date your brother."'

"And yet you two go to the movies and get frozen yogurt every Thursday."

"You noticed that?"

Bree put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm your sister. I've spent more time with you two than anyone else on the planet. Plus, all the making out in your capsules is a dead giveaway."

Chase's blush deepened, but a small smile crept onto his face.

"It's okay," Bree said. "I don't care. Sure, it's a little weird, but what in our lives isn't a little weird?"

"Then you should understand that I have to give him an amazing gift or he won't want to be with me anymore," Chase whispered.

Bree frowned. "You think he'll break up with you if you don't give him some technological marvel? Chase," she shook her head, "Adam's in love with you. I'm pretty sure you could steal all his presents and he'd still love you. He'd throw you across the room, but he'll still love you."

This time, Chase shook his head. "No way. His feelings are way too new-"

"-New? Just because you two doofuses finally got around to telling each other how you feel doesn't mean Adam just started feeling that way." Bree sighed. "I mean, seriously, Adam told me he was crazy about you like a year ago."

"What?" Chase's eyes widened.

"Before Davenport married Tasha and we met Leo, I was the only person Adam could talk to about how he felt about you." Bree smiled. "Chase, Adam is just happy you feel the same way, he doesn't need a gift. But I have an idea," she reached over to where Chase had put his wrapping supplies and picked up a bow. Peeling the paper off, she stuck it to Chase's head. "There!"

"Wha- I am not a gift!"

"You are to me," said a voice over their shoulders. Adam was sitting up, beaming at Chase.

"How long have you been awake?" Chase asked.

Adam sat up. "Since Bree said I'm in love with you. Which I am, FYI."

Bree smiled. "Okay boys, I can't sleep laying down. I'm going to the lab. Merry Christmas," she jumped to her feet and super-speeded to the lab.

"She's going to miss Santa," Adam said with a frown.

"I think she was being discreet," Chase answered. At Adam's blank look, he clarified, "she's giving us time alone."

Adam held open the sleeping bags he and Chase had zipped together once the others went to bed.

Chase slid in next to his brother. "I had this great present for you, but it broke."

"You're the best present. I've been wanting this," he reached over and tapped the bow in Chase's hair, "for years. For you to like me back. Best Christmas present ever."

"It's about to get better," Chase smiled, kissing Adam sweetly.

The kissing heated up and Adam's hand snaked up Chase's shirt to caress his abs.

"Hang on," Chase said.

Adam snapped his hand away. "Did I hurt you?"

Chase shook his head. "No, I just," in lieu of finishing his sentence Chase sat up and shrugged out of his pajama top. "Here," he reached out and took hold of the hem of Adam's shirt, silently asking permission, helping Adam remove the garment when it was granted.

Now shirtless, Chase lay back down, drawing Adam on top of him. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," Adam smiled as he leaned down to kiss Chase, tongue slipping into the other boy's mouth.

They made out for long minutes, until Chase pulled back. With a little wiggling he slid his thigh between his brother's legs and pressed it against Adam's hardness.

Adam's breath hitched and he involuntarily rolled his hips into Chase's thigh. "Um, Chase? Are you sure?"

The two boys had been making out for weeks, but they hadn't gone this far before.

"I've never been more sure," he hand traced Adam's thigh, drawing closer to his erection. "Are you sure?"

Adam nodded so hard, it looked like his head may fall off. "Super sure. But let me try this," he wrapped his arms around Chase and rolled them so that the younger boy was on top. His hands found their way to Chase's ass, kneading the taut flesh through the pajama pants.

Chase felt a moan bubbling up, so he kissed Adam to muffle the sound. "Adam," he sighed, slowly and carefully slipping his fingers into the older boy's waistband. "Adam, can I?"

"Please," Adam groaned, his own hands slipping into Chase's pajamas to grab his ass more firmly.

Breathing heavily, Chase kissed Adam as he finally reached in and grasped Adam's cock, stroking it slowly trying to learn what Adam liked through his brother's reactions.

"Chasey," Adam sighed, the nickname never sounding more fond, more like an endearment. "Oh, that feels really good."

"Yeah," Chase said, mouth going with little input from his brain. "You feel really good." His voice cracked on the last word as Adam's hand found it's way around his dick, the other tracing the muscles in his back. "Oh my god."

Adam smiled at Chase. "Try this," he demonstrated what he meant by bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking his palm before reaching back down and twisting his wrist when he reached the head of Chase's cock.

Chase copied the motion, running his other hand up Adam's neck into the older boy's hair and soon the teenagers were panting into each other's mouths, their pajamas around their thighs.. "Adam, I... I'm gonna..."

"Me too, little brother, me-" Adam's words trailed into a series of hitched breaths as he came, brain barely in enough control to pay attention to Chase's startled cry as he came too, shooting over Adam's hand and the older boy's stomach.

Ignoring the cum cooling between them, Chase dropped his full weight onto Adam as they caught their breaths.

"Wow," Adam said when their heartbeats were beating slowly in time again.

"You said it," Chase beamed as he raised his head to look at Adam, using the hold he still had on his older brother's neck to bring their mouths back together. He rolled onto his back, frowning at the mess between their bellies. "Yuck." He used his molecular kinesis to float some napkins from the kitchen over to them.

Adam grabbed them out of the air, gently cleaning Chase's stomach, then his own before handing another one to Chase so he could wipe his hand.

Chase smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Adam." He yawned. "But we better put our clothes back on."

Adam nodded and looked around for his shirt. As he pulled it over his shoulders, several seams ripped. "Uh, this might have been yours."

Chase sighed, "Here's yours." They traded shirts and settled back down next to each other.

"That was the best present ever," Adam said, fingertips stroking the skin of Chase's shoulder through the torn shirt.

Chase smiled. "It was definitely even better than I dreamed."

Adam grinned. "You dreamed about this? Me too! Do you also have the dream about being a carrot running from a giant bunny?"

Chase laughed, then yawned. "Just go to sleep, Adam."

"What if we miss Santa?"

"We'll catch him next year. I don't think he could bring anything I'd like more than being with you."

Adam tucked Chase's head under his chin, smiling when Chase nuzzled into his neck. "Ditto, little bro."

AN: Title from a Kenny Chesney song. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, RL intervened. Also, thanks to all of you who read this, but especially you who follow, favorite, and leave reviews. *hands out cookies*


	6. Presents!

Slash level (3, nothing happens but it is discussed in a positive way)

The sound Bree made when she ripped away the snowman wrapping paper to reveal headphones covered in purple shiny rhinestones and a matching eye mask was a sound that was probably only heard by bats and local dogs.

"I think they could hear that in Siberia," Davenport said as he rubbed at his ears.

Bree didn't respond, too busy putting the headphones on and modeling the eye mask. "How do I look?"

"Like Lady Gaga getting ready for bed," Leo grinned.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Bree stuck out her tongue.

Adam opened his gift next. "All right!" He lifted out a small cannon and punched his fist into the air. "As soon as I get a troupe of hedgehogs, I've got me the world's first Hedgehog Circus featuring Horatio the Hedgehog Cannonball. Santa can totally have his own season pass!"

Chase smiled fondly at his brother before ripping into his own gift. "Yes! An Arithmitech calculator with imaginary number capacity. Santa got all of our letters!"

Leo and Davenport exchanged a secret look and Tasha dug under the tree. "Okay, this one is for... oh, me. From Bree, Adam and Chase." She carefully peeled away the paper and opened the box inside. "It's a mug. Oh, look it says," here her voice caught and when it returned it was shaky, "World's Best Mom." She looked up at her stepkids.

"Oh, Tasha, do you not like it?" Adam asked. "You look like you're going to cry."

"Happy tears, Adam," Tasha said as she leaned forward to pull the three bionic teens into her arms. "These are happy tears."

"You can cry when you're happy?" Adam gasped. "Do you laugh when you're sad? Oh! What do you do when you're angry?"

Davenport shook his head. "Adam, sometimes people cry when they're really happy."

Adam nodded to show he understood and Chase sneaked his hand over to rub at Adam's back.

"All right, another present," Davenport dug into the pile of gifts. "This one is for Leo from me."

The youngest teen tore through the paper and pulled out a shirt. "Davenport Industries Mission Team Member. I'm on the team!"

"In a strictly lab-based way," Davenport clarified before smiling. "You earned this; you've become a real part of this team."

"Okay, last present," Adam said as he dove for the lone wrapped gift left. "This one says 'To: Adam and Chase' from 'Everyone'." He blinked at the tag before handing it to Chase. "Did I read this right?"

After double-checking, Chase nodded. "Yep, it's ours." He passed the present back to Adam. "Do you want to do the honors?" At Adam's blank look he continued, "By unwrapping it?"

The older boy grinned. "You betcha!" He took hold of one corner of the red and green wrapping paper and with one quick tug, the paper was flying across the room. "Awesome!" He crowed, showing Chase the gift: a pair of pendants on black cords. The silver squares each had Adam's initials etched into one side and Chase's on the other. Adam was already slipping his over his head when Chase looked up at their family.

"What are these?"

Donald made eye contact with the others before smiling at Adam and Chase. "They're our way of saying we support you two. Whole-heartedly."

Chase's eyes widened. "You... you know about... what?"

Leo took up the explanation. "I caught you two under the mistletoe."

"I woke up while you guys were making out in Adam's capsule," Bree said.

Adam and Chase looked at each other in mild panic.

"I noticed while we were all making the cookies. You boys were whispering and smiling at each other while you worked on the brownies and once I took my suspicions to Donald-"

"-I confirmed them for her," Davenport said. "Adam, Chase, I know you two love each other. I'll admit I freaked out at first," he shrugged, "and I may not understand it completely. But you're my boys, my sons and I will always love and support you."

"We all will," Bree confirmed as Leo and Tasha nodded their assent.

Chase blinked at their family. "I... thank you."

Adam sniffling made everyone turn to him.

"You okay, babe?" Chase asked, feeling a lightness in his chest at being able to address his brother by the endearment usually whispered between them when they were alone. The support of their family was something they had both been so worried about losing and, as he put his own necklace on, he realized it was something they would always have.

Adam nodded, a brilliant bright smile decorating his face and, to Chase it far outshone the lit-up tree they were all sitting around. "Happy tears, Chasey. Happy tears."

The family shuffled forward to hug each other as Bing Crosby sang on about having a merry little Christmas and they all thought that this was the best Christmas ever.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter and I would like to thank every last one of you who read and commented on it. It's really got me feeling good enough to come up with new story ideas. :)


End file.
